


celebration.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: The ceremony had been beautiful, but it was the celebration afterward that they were looking forward to the most.or:  it's their big day and Anakin and Padmé are looking forward to one thing more than anything else.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 6
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> day 10, drabble 10.
> 
> Prompt 010 - celebration.

The ceremony had been beautiful, but it was the celebration afterward that they were looking forward to the most. The room looked amazing when they walked in, the food was delicious, and when it came time for their first dance, everything was absolutely perfect. They were surrounded by happiness, filled with joy, and the celebration was exactly what they wanted it to be. When everyone had left and it was just the two of them, they collapsed down onto the floor. They would never forget this day, never forget the way everything felt, and they would absolutely treasure it forever.


End file.
